Until Next Time, Gallagher Girl
by Katherine Julia
Summary: C's bra is falling off and she escapes to the deserted hallway. Unfortunately, Z follows her there. But what happens next? Takes place in CMHAHTS.


Thank you to everyone who reviewed my other M-rated oneshots! I got a lot of requests for another Zach/Cammie one-shot, so here it is:

This takes place in CMHAHTS during the ball Gallagher hosts as a Cove. Ops. test. This is when Cammie's bras loosens and she leaves to the deserted hall to…ahem…_deposit_ it. And Zach follows her there.

**Summary**: Cammie's bra is falling and she has escaped to the deserted hallway. Zach follows her there, but what happens next?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. All credit goes to Ally Carter.

**Warning**: DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 15! This is _not_ for children. There will be sex. Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>My bra is falling<em> was the only thought racing through Cammie's mind as she hurled herself through Gallagher's deserted hallways. Finally, she came to a stop, far from the evening's festivities. She paid no mind to her surroundings, as at that moment the bra unhooked its hold on her panties and fell to her feet, underneath her dress.

She let out a sigh of relief and slumped against the wall. Reaching down, she lifted her skirt and plucked up the lacy bra with a snap of her wrist. Then she lent back, held it to her chest, closed her eyes and breathed raggedly. Unaware she had been followed, Cammie stood catching her breath.

_Clap—Clap—Clap!_

Cam's head snapped to the side where the applause had come from, and found a smirking Zach Goode watching her predatorily.

"Zach!" She gasped. She raised her hand to cover her mouth, but remembered she held her bra in her hand, and quickly shoved it behind her back instead. "What—I—did you _follow_ me?" Her shock changed to anger. He had no right to follow her!

He laughed, but it sounded slightly hollow, and Cammie noted the way his eyes stayed trained at where she hid her hands behind her back. "Keeping secrets Gallagher Girl?" His voice came out ragged and husky. His eyes flickered to hers for a moment and then went back to approximately where her bra was being held stiffly. "Why don't you show me what's behind your back?"

Cammie huffed in indignation, since she _knew_ he had already seen the lacy lingerie. She opened her mouth to reply that she certainly would _not_ hand over her bra when he roughly grabbed her and pinned her to the wall with his own body. Cammie gasped. "What do you think you're—?"

Her shout was cut short when Zach desperately crashed his mouth onto hers, their teeth knocking together. He quickly saw his opportunity and hastily shoved his tongue into her mouth in a frenzy.

His motions became frantic when she responded to his touch, leaning into his body and kissing him back. Their hands trailed over each other's bodies, touching everything: Cammie rubbed the swell in Zach's pants while he squeezed her breasts; she dragged her nails down his chest while he rubbed and pinched her ass; he stroked her core through her dress while she tangled her hands in his hair.

He couldn't take it anymore. "Take me out and play with me," he said, pushing himself on her harder. She did as he said, reaching into his trousers and fondling the length. She caressed and pumped his thick knob while he pumped into her hand, his hips moving against hers.

Finally, he told her to stop. "I'll come," he warned. She sighed when she felt his hand push away her panties and dip into her core instead. He finger-fucked her until she was teetering on the edge. Then he stopped.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," he commanded. He pushed her skirt up to allow easier access, and when she was positioned he slowly slid into her. They both groaned at the pleasurable feeling. Gently, he started pumping until his speed increased to a hysterical propelling force.

Just as he was about to spill his jism inside her he reached for the forgotten bra, still warm from her breasts, and held it to his face. He nuzzled his cheek against it, his eyes closed, and inhaled Cammie's smell, all the while continuing to take the girl against the wall in the deserted hallway.

And then they reached rapture together, and Zach savored the feel of Cammie's juices around his penis. Cammie's head dropped to his shoulder in post-orgasmic euphoria, and he slid to his knees. She remained supported with her legs around his waist and his cock lodged inside her.

Eventually they separated, and Zach had to restrain himself from fucking her like a rabbit again when he felt her pull off him, her insides pulsing and tightening around him. He bit back a moan when he saw their mixed juices run down the inside of her thigh before her dress fell back in place, covering her swollen, sore pussy.

They straightened themselves as much as possible, the entire time in silence. But just as Cammie turned to walk away she saw Zach wink at her slyly. "Until next time, Gallagher Girl." In her peripheral vision she saw him tuck something into his jacket.

It wasn't until later that she realized she didn't have her bra, and when she went back to the hall to find it, the lacy garment had vanished.


End file.
